


Made, not born

by SinNotAlone



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Caretaking, Dom/sub, Humiliation, Hux is Ren's boy, M/M, Shaving, Vulnerability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 03:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11728968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinNotAlone/pseuds/SinNotAlone
Summary: A KHK prompt fill: Armitage Hux is, somewhat reluctantly, Kylo Ren’s boy.





	Made, not born

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for [this Kylux Hard Kinks prompt](http://kyluxhardkinks.tumblr.com/post/162409949517/kylo-carefully-washing-and-completely-shaving):
> 
>  
> 
> _Kylo carefully washing and (completely) shaving Hux who's reluctant at first but ends up enjoying it even though he's treated like a child/like he can't take care of himself (maybe he enjoys it particularly bc of that :) Might be bc Kylo likes his body a certain way or simply bc Hux is way too lazy/tired and does not properly take care of himself or even both. Would love some d/s with gentle dom!Kylo and humiliation/shame though that's obviously not mandatory!_

Two bodies pressed together on the scant mattress. Armitage Hux wore Kylo Ren like he wore his greatcoat—heavy and close. The coarse, days-old stubble abraded his delicate nape just like the gaberwool scratched the little stripes of exposed skin it touched. Hux liked to trail his fingers over the resulting rash, just the ghost of a touch as first, when it was still tender and that was enough to enliven the burn. As the irritation started to disappear, he brought it back with the the scrape of fingernails.  

Ren’s oppressive heft against his shoulders would leave his muscles aching, much like the constricting coat did after a fourteen-hour day wrapped in its tight embrace. He’d roll his neck from side to side, hunch his shoulders and sag against the wall of the sonic shower, as he indulged in a private act of remembrance.

Comfort wasn’t the point of coat or of lover; both brought a satisfaction that transcended mere physical pleasure. Whether it was the fog of Ren’s humid breath on the shell of his ear or the drops of sweat meandering down the small of his back under all that fulled wool, the discomfort didn’t matter. He wore power in those moments, and power became him.

Had Ren been a lesser man, Hux would have shrugged off the arm draped over his shoulder, holding Hux too close, too much like a possession. He would have sent his partner packing, demanded space to breath without another pair of eyes bearing witness to his dishevelment. To be undone was to be vulnerable.

Hux allowed the sweaty palm to press against his panting chest, the fingertips kneading meager muscle in a feline attempt to soothe. The attempt was a condescension Hux did not suffer lightly, but Kylo was tactile in a way he hadn’t anticipated. An act that would have riled him with anyone else lulled each breath Hux took a fraction deeper than the previous. Still, he maintained a modicum of propriety, keeping his back rigid, refusing to slump against Ren’s broad chest.

The haze that had wrapped his head like cotton wool was slowly lifting, and with it went the buffer of torpidity the powerful endorphins had lent. The fuzzy edges of his vision cleared, and his sweat-soaked skin prickled. He swiped a hand at the hair plastered against his dripping brow. His stomach clenched at the slow ooze of fluid from his hole. It seeped into the crease of his thigh and wet the mattress under him. At least Kylo had been decent enough to slip out of him, leaving his hole lax.  
  
Hux shifted his weight to escape the soaked spot. A powerful bicep pulled him back into place.

“Lie still. Don’t fuss,” Ren murmured.

A whine escaped Hux. It sounded too much like the noise a hound makes when trying not to beg. Hux tried to erase it with a terse whisper. “I’m not _fussing_.”

“Mmm, but you are. Can’t just enjoy lying here, next to me. Have to keep fidgeting, busy hands and busy mind. Don’t you like being my boy?” Ren slurred into his ear.

Hux’s pulse peaked at a pace so rapid he thought he’d burst. That word. Had Ren been a lesser man, Hux would have never let him speak that word. But it was familiar by now.

“Don’t you?” Ren sounded a little hurt.

“I do...” Hux replied. The word was more than familiar, it was welcome, though Hux never mentioned it unless it was coaxed out of him.

“Then relax. Let me enjoy this. I’ll take care of you soon enough.”

Parted lips mouthed at his neck; a little flicker of tongue coming out to taste the salt of his skin. Ren snaked a hand down Hux’s back to thumb his slack hole. The touch burned the stretched rim, and he fluttered around the digit. Hux stilled himself. He curled his toes and fought the urge to scoot away.

His effort was rewarded. Ren lay it on thick. “Feels right, having you loose, fucked out. My come dripping out of you. Never more in your place than you are right now.”

Hux bit his lip and swallowed his gasp.

Ren’s teeth closed down on the skin where neck and shoulder joined. His incisors held Hux in place as he sucked lightly. He let up only to reattach himself just to the side of the first tender bite.

If Hux had not met his climax just minutes before, he would have been pulsing at the pain. As it was, his cock gave a valiant little twitch.

Ren pulled back and surveyed his handiwork. “Pretty boy aren’t you, creamy white skin. It marks up so nice.” His hand crept around Hux’s hip to brush against his soft cock. He tangled his fingers in the curls at the base and gave a tug.

Hux focused on his breath, a shaky inhale and a long exhale. He counted each, only a half dozen though it seemed hard to believe.

Once Ren had apparently satisfied his aim to torment Hux’s flaccid length, he withdrew his hand and wiped it on the sheet. “Sticky all over. Let’s get you cleaned up.”

Ren hoisted himself off the mattress and held out a hand for Hux. He looked quite the valiant knight with this offer of support. His steady arm threaded itself under Hux’s armpits, making Hux feel weak on his wobbling legs as he was half-led-half-hoisted to the refresher.

Ren’s quarters were in possession of the only true bathtub on Starkiller base. It was a strange opulence for a supposed ascetic. Hux believed a generous upbringing had made Ren unaccustomed to true privation, and no doubt baths were but one of the many luxuries Ren viewed as a necessity.

The black ceramasteel vessel, partially sunken into the polished floor, appeared a hungry mouth when empty. Ren turned on the tap and let it run over the back of his hand, waiting until he was satisfied with the temperature to plug the tub. Hux felt a strange relief as the void filled with water.

Hux shifted his weight from one foot to the other, eager to be clean of the layer of sweat and come that streaked his skin. He watched Ren gather the usual supplies, a softly plied towel and washcloth, a bar of intensely scented black lily soap. Those goods were deposited at the edge of the tub, but Ren evidently wasn’t finished. He went back to the cupboards to root about for another item, sticking his arm shoulder deep into the recesses. When he returned to the tub, Hux saw in his hand a small silver razor.

Hux said nothing, but warily eyed the razor as Ren placed it atop the towel. Unlike Ren’s face, his was free of stubble, shaved just before he joined Ren that evening.

The tub was close to overflowing by the time Ren turned off the tap. He ran an open palm through the water, and the ripples broke the onyx surface. Then, still kneeling, reached up for Hux. His expansive hands nearly encompassed Hux’s narrow waist, and they dripped rivulets of water that chased each other down Hux’s hip.

Hux followed the gentle tug and knelt beside Ren.

“Will you let me take care of you?” Ren asked, skirting the true request. Want flickered in his soft brown eyes.

Hux sucked his lips between his teeth. He knew the softness in Ren’s eyes did not indicate a softness in his resolve.

“That’s not an answer.” Ren chided. He trailed one hand over Hux’s abdomen, petting the sticky hair. A few strands stuck to his palm, and Hux felt a twinge of pain as they pulled free. “I think you need someone to take care of this. And I think you need encouragement to do it. You want to be my good boy don’t you?”

Hux hung his head. “Yes.” He did, so much. He knew Ren could read the degree of his want.

One corner of Ren’s mouth stretched into a crooked smirk. “And why do I need to do this?”

“I don’t know,” Hux stammered. He could feel his entire body flush, like he'd stepped into fire.

“That still isn’t an answer,” Ren replied.

“Because you want to embarrass me?” Hux spit out, past the point of care, but still too ashamed to admit he desired the same.

Ren tutted and tugged at Hux’s hair. “Ridiculous. It’s not a want Armie, it’s a _need_. If you’re my boy then you need to look proper. Pink skin, unblemished and bare.”

Hux’s cock had recovered enough to show interest, beginning to plump at Ren’s words. He stared down at it, willing it to stop. He couldn’t very well raise his eyes to meet Ren's, so he shifted his gaze to a spot on the tile. The bright overhead light reflected on it, making his eyes sting, but he left them open.

Ren lectured, “Boys don’t have hair here. They don’t have hair anywhere but their pretty heads.” Ren ruffled Hux's sweat stiffened hair for emphasis, as if Hux wouldn’t catch on without an illustration.

“And you’re definitely a boy. Couldn’t be anything but. Your dick’s barely bigger than my thumb. Fits so well in the palm of my hand.” He cupped Hux’s cock, which had grown thick again with desire.

Hux nodded his assent. It was safe to feel small, next to a man as great as Kylo Ren. And Hux needed, hungered, to feel lesser.

Ren took it as a signal to proceed, and helped Hux crawl forward toward the tub. “In you go,” he said as Hux sunk into the warm water up to his chest. It was a primal embrace of heat and wet. He splayed his fingers and toes, letting the water soak into every inch of skin.

Hux’s seated position brought him eye level with Ren’s heavy cock. It was starting to purple at the head, and Hux watched with hesitant anticipation as a drop of fluid collected in the slit.

Ren brought his attention back to the topic at hand. “My shoulders were wider than yours by the time I was a padawan. I don't think you were ever meant to grow into anything but a man’s beautiful boy.”

Ren licked his lips as he looked down at Hux. “This, this is a man’s body.” He took hold of Hux’s hand and cradled it against his length.

It was pulsing with heat, and Hux curled his fingers around the smooth shaft and squeezed. He let his palm glide along as Ren continued, “You never had anyone to properly look after you. Not until now. It’s a shame that you won’t let yourself enjoy it. Grooming should be a treat.”

Hux blinked rapidly.

Ren gasped out, “You do want to be my sweet little boy, don’t you Armie?”

“Yes. Want you.” Hux couldn’t voice the rest. _Want to be taken care of_.  

Ren’s hips snapped forward, and Hux sped his hand along the shaft. “You like being my boy don’t you? Like your little ass getting slapped as I split you wide open. Like nursing on my cock.”

Hux nodded. He didn’t dare reach under the water to stroke his own painful hardness.

“If you’re going to be my boy, you need to be willing let me help you, guide you to perfection.” Ren lost control as he neared his peak, wrapping his own hand around Hux’s, squeezing and flying to his climax. Words continued to tumble from Ren's wet lips. “You know how much you’ll please me, once you’re all soft and smooth.”

“And you’ll be easy to wipe right off, once you’ve messed yourself.” Ren gasped out. His litany stalled as he sucked in deep breaths and sprayed his release into the water. The thick fluid quickly dissipated, like it never was.

Doubled over and panting, Ren took a minute to catch his breath. He cupped his hands and trickled water over his heated face, then sat back on his heels.

Hux squirmed as he waited for Ren to compose himself. It didn’t take long before Ren was working the soap into a rich lather against the cloth. The scent relaxed Hux as Ren spread the foam over his arms and raised them up to to reach his pits. “Not a lot of hair to start with. It’ll be easy to maintain,” Ren commented, cementing the idea that this would be an enduring practice.

The glide of the razor didn’t hurt a bit. Hux didn’t know why he expected it to; he rarely nicked his face while shaving, and Ren had arguably superior motor control. Still, each swish of water let loose dozens of little red hairs to disperse like droplets of blood. Hux felt hypnotized watching them bleed across the surface of the water.

“Sit up on the edge,” Ren commanded, patting the lip of the tub.

Hux jerked out of his reverie and followed instruction, splashing water across the tile as he balanced on the edge. Watching his abdomen be engulfed in lather, Hux felt detached from his body, but it wasn’t frightening. It was comforting to be so utterly out of his own control. Ren bent his hard cock down to shave above it, not a care for Hux’s need for release. Likewise, Ren pinned it under his thumb to clear the tender area around Hux’s balls. The rasp of the blades there felt more intimate than the hand that chased after them, checking for any stray hairs.

Hux’s legs were the last of it, and as Ren neared the end of his task, he began to comment once more. “You know, on Alderaan, all the concubines were said to be kept like this. A marker of their status as much as an aesthetic matter.”

Hux didn’t bother to stifle the gasp at Ren’s comparison. He was close to begging for Ren to touch his neglected cock by the time the task was over.

Ren removed his hands and unstoppered the tub. Hux felt suddenly cold as watched the evidence of his manhood swirl in a whirlpool down the drain.

Ren’s eyes made a slow survey of Hux’s body. Once they swept back up to read Hux's face, Ren nodded his approval and reached for the towel. “That much better, isn't it? All properly smooth. No hiding that pretty little cock now. You can see just how small it is."

Hux stood up, and Ren wrapped the towel around him. The soft fiber felt strange against his newly bare skin, on the border of overstimulation. Ren cautiously avoided rubbing Hux’s cock, which curved up toward his stomach, dripping more than water. Though he did ensure the surrounding skin was completely dry, testing the fold above his perineum.

Satisfied, Ren dropped the towel and gathered Hux against his chest. His saber-calloused fingers traced Hux’s smoothness, dragging against the sensitive skin. Hux shivered at how invasive the touch felt with no buffer.

Ren took Hux’s hand in his own, and brought it between his legs to feel the bare skin. He rumbled against Hux’s ear. “What are you now? Really, properly?”

Hux stood with feet cemented to the floor. The body he saw was not that of General Hux. It was a bare boy, bereft of greatcoat, though the shadow of Kylo Ren lurked behind him. Ultimately vulnerable, he was, “A boy,” Hux answered.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://sinnotalone.tumblr.com)


End file.
